Daddy?
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Sarah McMahon was the 'normal' version of her family more interested in art and music than wrestling, loads of potential that she had never considered tapping into, but when the fued between her father Triple H and Brock Lesnar goes to far how will she cope being dragged into this? Will she be able to step up in her father's absence? Is she enough to keep the Pain at bay?
1. Chapter 1

"McMahon?" The teacher called, and Sarah had to flinch, she could feel the stares already on her.

"Here..." She raised her hand tentively, the teacher -a Ms. Becker- stoped to look at her with wide eyes and Sarah knew what she was thinking- what everyone in the room was thinking.

**She doesn't look anything like Triple H or Stephanie. **_Why is she in art class? _Shouldn**'t she be in wrestling or something? **_I would've thought they would homeschool her. _**Why isn't she traveling with her parents? **_God she must be a slut getting all those hot guys in the lockeroom. _**God she is so lucky, those superstars are hot! **_I wonder if she's banged John Cena?_

Finally after a long pause and many excited whispers, Ms. Becker moved on and Sarah could breathe once more._ Day one and I'm already an outcast. _She thought, letting out a sigh. With a slight twitch of nervousness she glanced around to find many of her classmates staring openly. The brunette sent them a sharp glare and they flinched back, like Triple H would jump out of the cabinets if they didn't obey her.

Sarah had begged her parents to let her transfer to the new school, partly so she could make a new start -preferably as an invisible girl- but mostly so she could take the specialized art classes the school offered. After many months of begging and pleading she finally transfered from Greenwich High School and into Connecticut's School of Juniour Artistry.

She liked the school when she had toured it with her Grandma, it gave classes on painting, sculpting, drawing, animation, modeling, interior design, creative writing, and theatre technology. After passing the audition with her portforlio, insisting to her family she didn't need them to make a sizeable contribution to bribe her way in, she was currently taking two classes on drawing, two on painting, one on modeling, and two on creative writing.

Her parents had tried to get her interested in the family business, as the oldest she was expected to carry on the legacy, but even when she was little she had been more interested in art and dancing. Sarah knew it was alittle disappointing to her parents but when it became apparent she wasn't going to go into wrestling they were as supportive as ever with her art. Lessons, supplies, and even holding it for auction at Wrestlemania Access, her father was particularly proud of his talented daughter and hug her work in his office.

The rest of Sarah's day continued on like that, Teachers and students looking at her in shock and envy. At lunch she had sat alone but didn't mind to much, at the end of the day she just figured she would just go on with her life and try to prove everyone wrong. It worked for her Dad and Uncle Shawn, why couldn't it work for her too?

"I'm home!" She called to the empty house, her baby sisters were currently living with Uncle Shane and his wife in the next town, they had tried to get her to go with them but she prefered the solitude. Plus she needed to be close to her school.

She sat down her keys next to the others, she could've taken the car her parents had bought her last month or even one of theirs, but she preferred to walk the mile and a half. No reason to make the other kids hate her more because she had a car.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" A voice called from further down the hall, she jumped, no one had messaged her they were visiting. Suddenly the face of Adam Copeland came into view and she relazed alittle.

"Hey, Adam." Sarah smiled, the Canadian often visited her when he had some down time, wanting to keep her company for a few days before going off to shoot something else. "I wish you would call before dropping in like this."

"Wheres the fun in that?" He called disappearing into the kitchen._ To eat all my food no doubt_. Sarah thought, rolling her eyes.

"How's showbiz?" She asked following him, hoping to make a snack before watching Raw.

"Eh I miss wrestling, I'm thinking about asking your Gramps if I can be like General manager or something." The blonde called, head in the fridge.

"Yeah you should call him tomorrow," She said reaching into the cabinets for a plate. "Tonight he's gonna fire Paul Heyman so he'll be in a good mood for awhile." She heard him drop whatever he was holding, a bottle of tea.

"You're kidding?!" His grin was wide and toothy, intimidating if she didn't know him.

"Nope he's sick of the guy, we all are. I had to meet him one time, ugh it was horrible." She shuddered and made a face at the memory. "I felt like everything he said had a double meaning."

"Yeah he's pretty hard to be around. Ah I can't wait to watch that!" He went back to making himself a sandwhich, Sarah cutting up some fruit and cheeses. Adam made a face at that. "God are you going back to being a vegetarian?"

"No, and there is nothing wrong with that. But Mom was worried I'd have an Iron defficientcy." She laughed, tossing a grape at him.

He swatted wildly at the fruit, making her laugh and almost drop her plate. Finally Adam had his sandwhich and they sat on the couch, ready for Raw. There was the basic stuff, big talkers and attitudes, a couple matches and some momentum building.

"So how was your first day?" Adam asked during the Diva's segment.

"Okay for a first day in Feburary when everyone else has their friends already." She mumbled, not really enthusiastic. "Didn't help that I got labeled a McMahon freak witin the first three minutes."

"How many people bugged you with questions?" He grinned at his discomfort.

"Twenty-seven, most of them about how good certain wrestlers are in bed," She deadpanned and he had to laugh at how miserable she sounded.

"What did you tell them?"

"At first I was just like 'Oh I don't know, I'm a virgin' but towards the end of the day I got so sick of it I may have started some rumors." She grinned evily. "I told one chick I walked in on the Shield have a three way. And one boy asked if my dad and Uncle Shawn are lovers."

"You didn't!" Adam cackled.

"Oh and that isn't even the half of it!" She giggled loudly. "I said that the entire DX is gay for each other and they have regular orgies. And that my mom is a cover for all this and likes to sit and watch." The two were laughing so hard they almost missed Vince's enterance and the beginings of his speech.

"Oh! Shhhhh! Shut up!" Adam shouted, tears of mirth streaming down his face, hand shoved over her mouth.

They watched, edge of their seats, when Vince was about to say those oh so famous words. Brock Lesnar's music hit, Sarah let out a cry of dismay. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here! "Someone do something!" She cried, real tears in her eyes. "Someone help him!"

Adam wrapped his arms around her loosely, trying to comfort her as they watched her Grandfather get F-Fived. The brunette let out a shriek, letting the tears fall, as they paramedics wheeled Vince off. The phone rang and they both scrambled for it. Adam got to it first, pressing the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Adam? Where's Sarah?" It was her Grandma.

"I'm here Nana! Did you see?"

"Yes, dear I did. I'm flying out with your Mother and Uncle tomorrow morning, do you want me to buy you a ticket?"

"No, Nana, I'm sorry but I can't miss school." Sarah wanted so much to go, to see her Grandpa, to avoid the questions that would no doubt get thrown at her tomorrow. "Send him my love, please?"

"Of course, Sweety. You're right, he would have a fit if you were missing out on showing off your gift to everyone at that school. He'll understand."

"Linda." Adam called into the reciever. "I'm gonna stay with Sarah for a couple days, I'll get Christian or someone with time off to come look over her when I have to leave. Buy her a ticket to visit him this weekend. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Hunter and Stephanie and I appreciate you always looking out for her. Thank you."

"Bye, Nana. I love you." Sarah sniffled.

"Bye Sarah-Sweety. I love you, too." And the dial tone sounded off. Adam gave Sarah another hug, resting his chin on her head as she cried softly.

"Shhh, shh, Gramps is tough, he'll be fine." He rubbed her back slowly. "Watch by next Monday he'll be back out there, hitting people with chairs. Your Dad won't let Brock get away with this."

Suffice to say Sarah didn't sleep very well that night, plenty of people called both the house phone and her cell. Mostly wrestlers she was friends with calling to make sure she was okay and she wasn't alone. Adam answered most of them and made sure he was in the other room so she could get anymore upset. Sarah slept on the couch, Adam lounging on the chair next to her.

The next day was Hell, she woke up at three in the morning after geting two hours of sleep, took a cold shower that consisted of her just standing under the water and just hoping all the dirty and grime of yesterday would be washed away without any soap. She had tried to skip out on breakfast but her blonde companion was stubborn and refused to leave until she ate all the pancakes he had made her to cheer her up.

After replying to various text messages she'd gotten over the night she dressed slowly, nothing fancy dirty jeans, combat boots, and a Triple H shirt. Adam walked her to school after her refusal to ride in a flashy car, he didn't want her to walk alone while she was still so shaken. The pair got plenty of looks along the way, a few girls came up trying to flirt with Adam only to be comepletely ignored by them both.

"You know people are gonna really judge now because of this." She sighed, feet dragging slowly.

"I'll kick their asses," He smiled ruffling her hair. "Just let me know if anyone gives you any problems alright?"

"Yeah sure," She said as they arrived to the front of the school, he handed her backpack over. "Bye Addy. Love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo." He gave her a one arm hug. "If you feel overwhelmed call me, I'll take you home, okay?"

She nodded and opened the doors, feeling everyone turn to stare, it was unnerving. Then they started whispering, she caught bits and ends of some. Most were rumors of her and her 'boyfriend' Edge or her Grandpa's injury. With a groan she trudged into her first period.

The rest of the day was filled with open stares and probing questions from teachers and students alike. But she managed to make it through without busting a gasket. The rest of the week was just as bad, if not worse, by Friday she was at her limit, she had threatened to rip off one girls head and punch a teacher in the face if they asked her one more question regarding her Grandpa.

Adam had left Wednesday to do some promotions in Hollywood, promising to be back by Sunday to keep her company, in his absence was Jay Reso -Christian- Evan Bourne and Bo Dallas. The three men weren't involved in any matches currently and were more than happy to keep the High Schooler company while her family was out of town. So when Sarah was feeling drained and sad she decided to call Jay while holing herself up in one of the janitor closets.

"Hey, Jay." She sighed. "Yeah I'm about to blow up and I really don't feel like getting expeled in my first week. Can you please come get me?"

_"Sure, Princess." _She flinched at the nickname.

"Don't call me that." She whined.

_"Sarah is Hebrew for princess and I'm a grown ass man so I'll say whatever I want." _She could pratically hear the smirk in his voice. _"Anyways, go to class and we'll be there to sign you out in a few minutes."_

"Alright." She sighed again, eyes tired. "Bye."

Class was half-way over when she entered, the teacher -Mrs. Grandam- only gave her a small smile that Sarah returned. Mrs. Grandam was her painting teacher, a nice older lady that was a tad excentric always with paint on her hands and hair, Sarah's favorite teacher. The students around her were whispering and giggling, her name coming up several times. Not two seconds before she was about to turn around and yell at them did Jay, Evan and Bo enter.

"Hi, we're here to pick up Sarah." Evan flashed Mrs. Grandam his award winning smile. Sarah wanted to cry out in joy, rushing up to stand beside them.

"Thank God!" She huffed, nearly dead on her feet from exhaustion. The class was starting to talk and gossip with the superstars in the room, a few girls trying to impress the men by pushing their chests out and batting their eyes.

"Do you have the note from the office?" Mrs. Grandam asked with a smile, Jay held it up and let her take hold of it to read.

"We gotta get you home and pack, your flight is at 8 tomorrow." Bo smiled and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. "Evan here gonna go with ya."

"Why?" She turned to look up at him, ignoring the eager stares of her class mates.

"To keep you company and make sure no one messes with ya." Bo chuckled knowing how annoyed Sarah got when she has to have a 'body guard.' She looked at a grinning Evan with a bored look.

"My hero."

"You know sarcasm hurts, Princess." Jay flicked her temple ducking when she went to swatt at him.

"Alright, I signed this." Mrs. Grandam spoke up. "Just turn this into the front desk on your way out."

"Thank you." Evan flashed another smile.

"Have a nice weekend, Sarah. I hope you feel better soo." The elder woman said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sarah said bashfully, rubbing the back of her head while her class mates rolled their eyes and stared after her and her friends as they left.

"Wow you are not liked in that school." Jay laughed when they got in the car.

"Yeah, when wrestlers walk you to school and pick you up early and travel with you on planes, bitches get jealous." Sarah sighed head lulling to the side as she sat in the front.

"Bitches, man." Bo said.

"Yeah that really helps my sistuation out, Dallas." She snapped.

"Did you see some of those chicks?" Evan piped up. "I swear it looked they thought you were stealing us from them."

"Some people are delusional and think they stand a chance with Superstars." Jay answered as they pulled into the drive way, he turned to say something more to Sarah when he noticed the slight snores she was making.

"Dude we've been driving for like two minutes. How'd she fall asleep?" Bo whispered, scared of waking her.

"I don't think she's been sleeping at all since Monday." Jay said as they exited the car, Bo carefully pulling her out of the car and carring her into the house.

"Let her sleep for awhile, I'll wake her up in time to pack." Evan said from the kitchen Bo nodded carrying the brunette up the stairs. "Hey Jay, help me make dinner."

"Sure, so basically Hamburger Helper?"

"Yep come on, I doubt that chick has eaten since Adam left."


	2. Chapter 2

Flying with Evan was... Interesting. To say the least, it wasn't as if she disliked the man, normally she found him to be fun and charming- but his cheery demeanor was riding her last nerve considering the current situation. Sarah knew he was trying to stay positive in hopes to cheer her up but she was quickly losing patience with her current gaurdian, thankfully they landed before she could really lose it.

Vince was in a wheelchair in his office at the WWE headquarters, she waited ten minutes before going in, hoping he wasn't upset that she hadn't visited him earlier. But she was proven wrong, the moment she opened the door he beamed with pride. "There's my talented grandaughter," He cheered teasingly. "Come here, come give an old man a hug."

"How are you feeling?" She was noticebly less cheery than him, noticed the bottle of Valium on his desk. _That explained alot_.

"Better than Brock will feel when your Father gets a hold of him." The chairman grinned and Sarah couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Yeah Daddy won't let him get away with this." She nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"Not yet, I've been alittle out of it lately," He gestured to the pill bottle. "I was hoping you would go over it with him."

"Me?" She was shocked. "What about Mom? Or Nana?"

"Oh those two want to fine Brock, sue him and Heyman," He mocked. "But you! You are cunning and I don't doubt that if you two put your heads together, you and Hunter can come up with soemthing that'll hurt Brock and Heyman."

"I'm not like that, Gradnpa." She started hesitantly. "I mean I want them to pay for what they did but I don't think I have it in me to, well to plot their demise."

"Sure you do," Vince smiled at her. "You're a McMahon, you're smart and street savy, even if you don't think so. But think- you plan before you paint on canvas right?"

"Yeah so?"

"This is the same, you plan every brush stroke, now plan every punch. Every color palate, every word they will say and what you'll say back." He smirked when she began nodding in understanding. "It's an art form this business, especially the confrontations, I wish you had been alittle more interested in it because if we had trained you from early on you'd know exactly what to do." She flushed slightly.

"Sorry, Grandpa. I've just never gotten into it much." He waved her off.

"Non sense, if you don't love it then you shouldn't be forced to. You love art and that's what we'll help you with, but I just want you to know that you can do this, it's in your blood." She smiled and hugged him. "Now go talk to your Father, he's down stairs."

"What do you mean you'll do nothing?!" Sarah screeched at her father.

"Excatly what I said," Hunter replied evenly. "I'm not gonna call out Brock Lesnar, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Why not! He hurt Grandpa, he hurt family! He made Mom and Nana cry!" If someone didn't know her they'd gasp at her boldness as she got in the Game's face. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"I'm not confronting him," He repeated.

"Why?"

"I can't." Hunter sighed heavily. "I lost, I can't show my face in the same building as him, I lost." She almost felt bad for her father, but her anger burned stronger and she pushed the pity aside.

"So you're just gonna let him win again?" She sneered, unused to being cruel but Vince did say it was in her blood. "You're just gonna lay back like a dog and let him run over your family! Your kin! Well if you won't do anything then I will!" She screamed before slamming the door shut, startling the receptionist.

"Cancel my flight," She annouced to Evan and Adam as she entered the hotel room, they looked up in shock. "I'm going to Raw."

"What? Why?" Evan managed to spit out.

"You're not gonna confront Heyman are you?" Edge asked warily. "Sarah that's not smart, your father won't allow it."

"My Father is doing nothing!" She shouted and they flinched, she lowered her voice. "But Grandpa is still going out to confront him and I will be at ringside to support him."

"Sarah you can't-"

"I will," She countered. "I'm not gonna let those bastards walk all over my family."

"Does your mother know?" Adam asked, defeated.

"Just that I wanna skip school Monday to stay back stage. And you won't tell her anything otherwise." Sarah watched the two man glance at each other.  
"What's the plan?" Evan asked.

"It's Vince McMahon on crutches!" Lawler said surprised as the Chairman strutted down to the ring, Sarah following closely behind. "And his grandaughter, child of Stephanie and Triple H, Sarah."

"Haven't seen her since she was alittle thing backstage." JBL smiled fondly at the memory. "She stole my sandwhich."

"Hush! He's talking." Cole said.

Sarah watched from ringside as Vince called out Paul Heyman, she had one of the crutches in her hand. Comming out onto the ramp Paul Heyman scoffed at her, making it clear he didn't think she was intimidating. Vince scowled at him and they went back and forth, ending with Vince standing over a cringing Paul, crutch bent in his hand. That's when Brock's music hit, Sarah didn't move neither did Vince.

Just as Lesnar made it into the ring, Triple H's music went off, the lights blacking out, the crowd roared- thinking Hunter had returned to avenge his father in-law. The lights came back on and Brock went to charge where Triple H was supposed to be standing. He skidded to a halt when there was no Game, instead the tiny Sarah crutch abandoned fists clenched at her side. Behind her Vince was hobbling away, snickering that Brock fell for it.

Lesnar barely managed to stop his charge in time to avoid her, now they were chest to chest, well her chest to his stomach. He towered over her threateningly, but she never budged, didn't even bat an eye. She glared back up at him challengingly, breathes heavy with controled rage, she had never felt like this before. So powerful and yet so inferior all at once, she didn't show fear and really she didn't feel it either, the adrenaline giving her a high. The crowd cheered her on and she could see why her family lived this now, why so many men broke themselves in half for this.

The staring contest would've lasted all night if Paul hadn't recovered and started screaming at his client to attack her. Brock raised a fist, expecting her to cower but she didn't even twitch, and he dropped his hand in confusion. Despite Paul shrieking in his ear to destroy her, he gave an amused laugh and reached behind him for a mic. Paul gave him one, hoping he'd hit her with it.

"You got guts little girl," Brock drawled. "You're new around here, so I'll let you off this once with a warning." His amusement suddenly vanished as he continued. "But if you get in my way again, I won't hesitate to eliminate you."

Defiantly she curled her tiny hand around his muscular wrist, yanking the mic closer to her so he still held it but she was clearly in charge. "If you ever hit my family again," She paused to flicker her gaze to Paul, telling him she was speaking to both of them. "I'll hit yours, harder. And we'll see who comes out on top between me or your kids or maybe your wife." Brock dropped the mic but didn't advance closer, something stopped him, he'd make sure to get rid of whatever concious he had before the meet again.

Sarah slid out of the ring, not once looking back to make sure he wasn't trying to surprise attack her, he didn't. Brock watched her and for a moment felt something akin to fatherly pride, wishing for a moment he was Triple H if it meant gloating about the fearless girl. He shoved the thought away when Paul shouted at him in anger for not hurting her like he should've. For once in his life, Brock tuned out everything he said.

**A/N Not as good as I'd like but it's decent enough for writing it in half an hour at 1 in the morning. I'm not sure how I want Brock's character to play out but I think this chapter gave me the opportunity to go either way in the ways of Face and Heel with him. As for Sarah yes she came out a lot meaner this time but I tried to make it characterly convincing.**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was impressive." Sarah spun around, still on the adrenaline high from her confrontation with Brock ten minutes ago. Behind her stood Brad Madox, Vickie free for once and smiling awkwardly at her, as if she was gonna bite.

"Thanks," She murmured, dropping her arms, ready to block an attack. "It was kinda surreal really." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you never get over it, well maybe you do and I just haven't yet." He babbled and she smiled. "But seriously, not many people backstage would've done that. I know I wouldn't." He came alittle closer to rest a hand on her shoulder. "First day and you're already a legend."

"I don't know about that." The brunette suddenly felt self concious, her old personality returning. "I think I made a fool of myself out there, I dropped the crutch and didn't get Heyman like I planned."

"You stared down the fucking Beast Incarnate!" Brad laughed. "And you threatened his family and turned you back not once looking back! You did all of this and he didn't hit you. In my book, and alot of other's, that's legendary." He pulled her into a hug and she chuckled.

"I guess but now I have to go back to school and pretend this never happened." She admitted and stepped back.

"I could make you a shirt that says 'Yeah I Sassed Brock Lesnar? What of it?'" He offered with a smile, she couldn't answer, his smile fell from his face, she turned. It was CM Punk, with the Shield a couple yards behind him.

Not a word was said as the group passed, glaring at the pair, CM Punk sent her a cocky smirk. Telling her he wasn't impressed, she scoffed slightly but did nothing. Roman didn't look at either of them, focusing on the champion on him, Dean sneered at Brad who flinched slightly. Seth surprised them with a genuine smile and a nodd of acknowledgement, that she didn't return out of shock.

"That was bizzare." She breathed out when the group disappeared.

"Kinda glad I don't still run with them." Brad admitted.

"Why is that?"

"Because they're on Brock's side," He explained and tossed her a grin. "And Brock is gonna lose to you."

"Woah woah," She said holding up her hands. "I am not gonna fight Lesnar, I'm just trying to keep him distracted until my Dad gets back. I don't even know how to fight beyond the basics."

"Well then you'd better learn because Paul asked Vickie for a match next Monday between you and a mystery opponent." Brad said with sympathy.

"What?! She said yes?"

"Yeah, I think it's gonna either be CM Punk or Reigns. Paul won't give up his meal ticket for a free fight." He explained.

"And she said yes?" Sarah repeated.

"Yep, I would brush up on some skills, it's gonna be annouced this Friday but I doubt you'll need to be there." He patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm fucked," She sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Well maybe not..." He trailed off, she looked up at him curiously. "Well I am part of Team Brickie, and I do have refferee experience. Maybe Vickie will name me special guest ref?" He smiled hopefully.

"No, no. I can't win by cheating." She shook her head.

"I won't cheat for you but maybe I do the rope hold counts alittle faster?" He tried once again. "Make sure no one can interfere? Maybe cut you some slack?"

"Why do you wanna help me?" Sarah finally asked. "What do you get out of this?"

"No one cut me any slack, no one here has even talked to me for this long unless it's to call me names." He shrugged and scuffed the floor with his shoes. "I didn't have anyone to look at for me, and maybe one day when you're WWE champ you'll remember me and give me a title shot." He smiled, chuckling she rolled her eyes with smirk.

"I'm not staying in the company, so I doubt you'll get to mooch a title shot off of me." She shook her head. "Look I'm not a wrestler, I'm an artist, I've never had a fight in my life. Unless you count getting beat up like twice a week." She shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah same here." he smiled sadly now. "But come on, no one will think I'm on your side. I'll pretend Vickie forced me into it or that I lost a bet and that I don't like you." She made a face. "Come on, let me help. I'm sure you can beat who ever on your own but if you get nervous or slip up alittle I'll be the one to cover for ya."

"Fine but no cheating." She glared to prove her point, he smiled and turned to inform Vickie of the change. "And Brad?" he paused. "Thanks."

"No problem, but don't forget about my match one day?" He winked and took off.

"Sarah and Maddox sitting in a tree." She groaned at the voice, turning to see Adam and Evan smirking at her.

"I'll hit you." She dead panned.

"Oooo, one day in the ring and you're already a bad butt." Evan teased and Adam turned to stare at him boredly.

"Bad Butt? Really?"

"Hey cut me some slack, I'm paid to be PG." Evan shrugged.

"Weeeeeell. I'm retired so I'll do what I want." Adam laughed. "Sarah, you were so fucking awesomely bad ass out there with the way you pussy whipped the Beast like he was your bitch and-"

"Stop," Sarah held up a hand in exaserbation. "Just stop." Adam laughed.

"Whatever, so how did it feel? Are you addicted to the rush?" The blonde leaned in close.

"I don't have feelings for Brad." She glared.

"I was talking about being in the ring, but _that _is interesting you jump to that." He grinned vampishly.

"Shut up." She blushed. "But yeah I did like it, I can see why you guys destroy yourselves for it." She smiled and leaned against the Canadian's shoulder.

"Yeah I nearly killed myself for that, it's amazing." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her and leading her to the parking lot.

"I can't wait to get back in there," Evan said dreamily. "I miss it so much, it's like going through relaspe."

"So what did your boyfriend have to say?" Adam asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, God you're irritating." She shoved him.

"Just tell us what he said." Evan smiled.

"He's gonna reff for my match against one of Heyman's goons next Monday."

"What? You're gonna fight? Who?" Adam cried out, griping her shoulders.

"Either Punk or Reigns, Heyman requested a match next week against me and Vickie said yes." She shrugged, trying not to freak out with him.

"Well I'm saying no!" Adam growled. "You won't fight anyone next week."

"I'm doing it." She said, though she wanted to let him go make Vickie cancel the match, he could if she asked. "I can't let Brock focus on my Dad or Grandpa, I'll keep his attention until Dad comes to his senses."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Adam asked dead serious. "Do you really think your Dad is up for this? He's broken, a legend, an icon, broken by this man that you are feuding with. Do you think you'll make it?"

"No." She said honestly. "But if I can slow him down long enough for Dad to come back, I'll still win."

The rest of her week was hectic, flying back to her home that night after being grounded by her mother for the reckless behaviour she showed. Of course without Stephanie at home to make sure she's not training, Sarah was free to do what she wanted. Between the stares at school and the late night training sessions with Adam and Jay, she barely got any rest. Mrs. Grandam was kind though and allowed the teen to sleep in her room during lunch and study hall, but it was clear she was pushing herself to hard to fast.

Finally things managed to smooth over by Friday, the 3 am workout sessions coupled with her natural affinity to the sport were paying off, she had managed to pin Evan soundly and was getting out of holds and finishers in under a minute. She was able to rest on the plane, they missed Paul Heyman speaking about the match, though Sarah doubt it was that interesting. Turns out it was Seth Rollins she was up against, she couldn't help but be slightly relieved.

"Why?" Jay asked when she told the two blondes.

"I helped Grampa scout him in the Indy Circut, I watched all of his matches I could." She explained.

"So what? You think he's gonna cut you some slack cause I think Paul's payroll is more convicing than your undying gratidtude." Adam admitted.

"No, Loser. If it was Punk I was up against well I'm screwed, he's WWE champ for a reason." She continued. "If it was Reigns, it's a big ass sketchy guy that I know nothing about. If it was Ambrose... Well I scouted him too but he carried around a bloody fork." The group shivered.

"So because it's Rollin's?" Adam urged her on.

"Right because it's Rollins I'm fighting, well it's a smaller competitor so I only have to worry about speed and he's a rookie with only a few years under his belt. Plus I didn't just watch all of his matches, I studied them religiously, I know some of his best moves, past injuries and weakness." She smirked. "He knows nothing about me only that I'm related to Triple H and Vince McMahon. That's not alot to go on."

"Your Gramps was right," Adam grinned. "You're a natural."

"Let's hope so," Sarah sighed nervously. "I can't afford to lose this match."

**A/N Still kinda short but I wanted to hold off the match until next time. I hope you like, plus review and favorite.**


End file.
